Another 17 Year
by delusiontaxx
Summary: Iceland's Birthday   semua anggota Nordik memberikan selamat dan hadiah. Tapi entah kenapa Iceland murung. UK/Iceland . Happy birthday Iceland


Another 17 Year

Pair : UKIce

No like no read.

[***]

"Glad bursdag, Island*!" tak seperti biasanya, Norway lebih menunjukkan ekspresinya. Alasannya mungkin karena hari itu memang hari ulang tahun adik satu-satunya, Iceland. Dia dengan Denmark berangkat dari daratan Eropa ke pulau vulkanik dekat Greenland itu. Mereka juga membawa hadiah dan langsung memberikannya kepada Iceland. Puffin yang hanya peliharaannya mematuk-matuk hadiah itu dengan senang,

"Hentikan! Nanti rusak!" seru Iceland sebagai pemiliknya.

Denmark tertawa, "Puffinmu terlalu gembira melihat hadiah dariku!"

"Kau dan Puffin bukanya nanti saja. Kalau Sweden dan Finland sudah memberikan hadiah mereka," kata Norway dengan cepat.

Iceland hanya mengangguk, sementara Puffin kembali mematuk-matuki hadiah.

Melihat wajah Iceland yang tampak muram, Norway mendekat, "Aku tahu kau menganggap ulang tahun itu bukan apa-apa, tapi setidaknya bersenang-senanglah hari ini,"

Iceland menatapnya sebentar sebelum berpaling, "Aku akan ambilkan minuman,"

(***)

Hari itu hari ulang tahun Iceland, para negara Nordik mengunjunginya, memberi hadiah dan selamat tetapi tidak ada perayaan. Iceland menolak dengan beralasan bahwa dia sudah terlalu besar untuk itu, "Walaupun aku selamanya akan berpenampilan 17 tahun, tetapi pengalamanku sudah lebih tua dari itu,"

Yang lain hanya tersenyum memaklumi. Apalagi Norway. Iceland sendiri sangat berharap dia berhenti melihatnya sebagai anak-anak. Iceland sudah membicarakan kepadanya, dengan gayanya yang sangat serius seminggu sebelum hari itu.

Norway mengingat betul perkataannya, "Walaupun berulang tahun, penampilanku tidak akan berubah, usiaku juga. Aku akan selamanya berpenampilan seperti 'anak kecil' ini, karena aku negara. Tapi aku juga manusia, emosi, pikiran, pengalaman dan pandanganku berubah setiap waktu. Kalian harus melihat yang itu. Aku ini sudah lama bukan anak kecil. Kalau ulang tahun malah kalian terus mengingat umur 17 ku maka ulang tahun ini tidak penting,"

Sekarang Norway benar-benar khawatir adiknya akan tumbuh janggut sebelum dirinya.

"Ice! Kami akan pulang!" seru Denmark mengagetkan Iceland. Kertas-kertas di tangannya terjatuh.

"Wah kau seharusnya menyimpan pekerjaan itu untuk besok," kata Finland, membantu Iceland mengambil kembali kertas-kertas tersebut.

"Ya! Dan membuka hadiah-hadiah kami sekarang!" seru Denmark lagi.

Iceland mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kubilang aku akan membukanya nanti!"

Denmark tertawa, "Kamu sebenarnya malu kan? Ya kan?"

Iceland hanya menggerutu.

Finland ikut tertawa, "Kamu ini memang anak-anak ya,"

Di sebelah Finland terlihat Norway mengeluarkan senyumnya, aneh. "Aku heran kenapa kau terus-terusan memandangi laut,"

Terlihat wajah Iceland sedikit memerah.

"Dia akan datang, tenang saja,"

"Dia? Dia siapa?" seru Denmark mencampuri.

"Bukan urusanmu!" gerutu Norway. "Kita semua harus pulang sekarang!" katanya lalu memberi tanda agar Finland segera berdiri.

"Heh? Bagaimana dengan hadiahnya?" tanya Denmark.

"Dia akan membukanya, tenang saja." Katanya. Dia memberikan Iceland senyuman terakhirnya sebelum mereka meninggalkannya.

Ketiga Nordik itu berjalan hingga dermaga. Sebelum memasuki kabin kapal mereka melihat kapal asing lain berlabuh. Berkibar bendera Union Jack di tiang-tiangnya. Pemilik kapal dengan rambut pirangnya yang tambah menyilakukan karena sinar matahari terbenam, terlihat sibuk memastikan kapalnya dapat berlabuh ke dermaga yang kecil itu dengan baik.

Mereka sempat bertukar lambaian tangan dan senyum.

"England…"

(****)

"K-kau datang juga?" hari sudah gelap saat England mencapai rumah laki-laki dengan puffinnya itu.

"Pelaut tidak pernah membatalkan janjinya!"

"Tapi kau bukan pelaut lagi."

"Mungkin, tetapi jiwa pelautku masih!"

Iceland melangkah mundur, "Jadi kau ingin masuk atau tidak?"

England tidak menghentikan senyumannya, "Kau menunggu ku ya?"

"Tidak!" Iceland membereskan sofanya, "Aku bikinkan teh dulu ya!"

England mengangguk, tak lama dia menjumpai hadiah-hadiah pemberian yang lain. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia menggabungkan hadiah miliknya ke tumpukan tersebut.

(****)

"Jadi kudengar kau tidak suka ulang tahun," dentingan gelas teh dengan meja terdengar bersamaan dengan Iceland menghentikan pekerjaannya membuka hadiah-hadiah.

"Pasti Norway yang berkata begitu padamu?"

"Begitulah, dia memberitahukanku semuanya!" England mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat dengan jelas pekerjaan anak itu, "Tapi menurutku dia berbohong,"

"Huh?"

"Yep kau kelihatan suka malah!"

Terlihat kemerahan di wajah Iceland.

England tertawa kecil, "Apa yang dikatakannya mengingatkan aku pada diriku. Aku juga dulu tidak suka ulang tahun,"

"Dulu?"

"Ya tapi aku sadar, orang-orang yang mengingat ulang tahunmu itu lebih berarti daripada ulang tahunnya sendiri. Jadi kita patut berbahagia," hening sebentar sebelum puffin membuka pintu dengan kakinya yang mungil. Tak lama dia sudah dipangkuan England. "Dari mana saja kau makhluk kecil?" England langsung menggosok-gosok bulu unggas itu.

"Apa ini? Syal?" Iceland mengangkat sebuah benda yang baru saja dikeluarkannya dari kotak hadiah.

"Iya, itu dariku!"

Iceland langsung membenarkan, padahal awalnya dia mengira itu dari Finland.

"Aku membuatnya sendiri,"

Iceland tertegun, "Aku dengar dari Norway kalau kau akhir-akhir ini sibuk,"

"Begitulah, tapi aku sempat membuatkan itu untukmu,"

Iceland beranjak dari duduknya di lantai, lalu ke atas sofa di sebelah England. Dia lalu mengamati pria yang lebih dewasa darinya itu.

"Kau tidak tidur selama beberapa hari," Iceland menebak.

England tertawa singkat, "Ketahuan,"

"Tapi.." Iceland menatap syal yang berwarna biru, merah dan putih bermotif garis itu, "Musim panas sudah tiba, aku tidak memerlukan—"

England dengan cepat mengambil syal buatannya itu lalu melingkarkannya ke leher Iceland sekalian dengan lehernya, "Tetapi kudengar di Iceland cuaca selalu dingin," dia mendekat lalu mencium pria adik temannya itu di pipi, "Happy birthday, Iceland,"

Wajah pucat Iceland merah merona, dia menarik syal itu, membalas mencium England di bibir.

[-]

*Happy Birthday Iceland.


End file.
